


I was like you and you were like me

by Inkognito97



Series: Naruto [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aristotle and Averroes - Kareem Salama, Based on a song, Bromance, Change of Character, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, POV Hatake Kakashi, POV Maito Gai, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even comletely different people can connect a deep friendship.<br/>Based on the song: "Aristotle and Averroes", by Kareem Salama</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was like you and you were like me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto and it's characters, nor do I own the song: "Aristotle and Averroes", it belongs to Kareem Salama.
> 
> Hope you'll like and I would be happy for a few reviews! ^^

I was like you and you were like me

_(Gai)_

It was a cold evening near the end of fall when we really met for the first time. You were sitting on a bench under an almost leafless tree, treating a wound on your arm and failing miserably. I offered my help, but you just looked at me with a bored gaze and refused. Of course I insisted, since you were a comrade, still are, and you eventually gave in with an annoyed sigh.

I tried to bring you to talk, but you only answered in grunts and one-sentence answers, at least until I started to speak about training that is. Your answers became longer and I, who had watched you from afar, declared you my eternal rival, which earned me an insult and a cold glare.

 

Little did we know the fine friends we would be.

At first I had to literally drag you off the training ground in order to challenge you or to just hang out and talk with you.

 

I'll never forget the look your father gave me the first time you brought me with you to your home. But as soon as you named me your friend, his gaze changed and I think I was welcomed then.

You never talked much, but that didn't bother me much. In the contrary, it left me more room to talk and even if you looked annoyed at my present and antics, I knew it was just your way of showing affection. And you can't even imagine how glad and grateful I am to be called your friend.

 

You have no idea how surprised I was when you knocked at my door in the middle of the night, full of blood and eyes shadowed and dark like the night above us.

I just dragged you in, gave you some of my clothes, shoved you into the bathroom and kept on talking during the whole procedure in order to keep your dark thoughts at bay. Luckily my father slept through it all.

After you stepped out of the bathroom again, clean and showered, I pulled you into the room I shared with my father and right into my bed. You didn't even protest when I hugged you close and it concerned me greatly. I was hoping that this would keep, whatever was haunting you, away.

The next day, after my father overcame the shock and finally left, you actually trusted me with the depth of your heart and you told me about you father's suicide. It was then that I realised that, even though we are in the springtime of youth, we already have broken and burdened souls.

 

* * *

 

_(Kakashi)_

I was always a loner, preferring to train and study on my own. I always liked to keep to myself, while you would always seek out everybody. I was the silent type but that didn’t matter, because you were loud enough for the both of us.

 

I never understood how you achieved it, but somehow you made me open up and I even discovered a new side of me. A side I didn’t think I had after Obito’s, Rin’s and Minato-sensei’s deaths.

 

I would never have imagined – and I doubt you did – that people, as different as we are, could become so close and brilliant friend.

 

* * *

 

I was like you and yes, you were like me.

We were so much alike, but unique as can be.

Friends till the end and quite the right team,

Like these two men, Aristotle and Averroes.

 - song by Kareem Salama (Aristotle and Averroes)

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
